Someone Who Cares
by William's fight for Yumi
Summary: Emma Bergen is a new girl at Kadic Academy. She immediantly takes a liking to William. WxOC WxY
1. Chapter 1

Emma Bergen stepped out of the taxi. Her long, wavy blonde hair blew in the wind. She shielded her eyes to look at her new school.

"This certainly isn't anything like Germany," she thought.

She pulled her suitcase out of the trunk and wheeled it up to the gate. It was not locked, and she pushed it open. She saw several students on campus, none which seemed to notice her.

She wasn't sure where to go, and looked for someone who seemed trustworthy to ask. She picked out a boy with brown hair wearing all green. She approached him and his friends.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I need to go? I just arrived, I am a new student." Emma asked the boy, in a strong German accent.

"Just in that building over there." he pointed. "I'm Ulrich." he added.

"And I am Emma, pleased to meet you." Emma said. She felt a bit shy.

Ulrich nodded, and Emma walked towards the building.

She stopped to examine her reflection in a window. She fixed her black crocheted beret, and unbutton the top button of her soft black trench coat.

Emma knocked on the principal's office. She waited a moment, and then was welcomed in.

"Hello and welcome to Kadic! I'm Mr. Delmas." the principal said.

"Thankyou, Mr. Delmas. I am Emma Bergen. I am very excited to be going to school here." Emma said happily.

"We are glad to have you as well. We recently added on some rooms to our dorms, most people share a room now. We put you in a room with Miss Aelita Stones. She is a very nice girl, I am sure you will get along well. I am going to have the gym teacher, Jim, bring you to your room. He should be here any moment." Mr. Delmas said, and told her to wait out in the waiting room by his office.

Emma left the principal's office and sat down in the waiting room. She hoped Aelita was as nice as Mr. Delmas said.

Shortly after Jim came in and took her to her room.

"Let me know if you need anything. Dinner is in about fifteen minutes." Jim told her.

"Thank you very much." Emma said gratefully.

She wasn't sure whether or not to knock, and decided that would be a good idea. Emma had no intentions of immediately starting off on the wrong foot with her new roommate.

Emma hesitated, and then knocked. Aelita quickly answered the door.

"Hey! I'm Aelita. I'm so glad you are here!" Aelita said excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Emma." She smiled. Aelita seemed like a very nice girl. Emma was surprised at how she looked. She was covered head to toe in pink!

"Come on in. Your bed is on the right. I just moved into this room too, actually." Aelita laughed. "Would you like to eat dinner with my friends and I?" Aelita asked.

"I'd love too." Emma said sweetly. "Should I change? I'm sure I look a bit too proper in my traveling clothes." She laughed.

"No, you look very pretty!" Aelita said reassuringly.

"Thanks!" Emma blushed.

They walked outside and into the cafeteria. They were a bit delayed in the line since Emma had to get her lunch code. Aelita led them over to a table. A few people sat there, including the boy she met earlier.

"This is Odd," Aelita said, gesturing towards a boy with the craziest hair Emma has ever seen. It was blonde and it stuck up to a point at the top, and had a purple patch in the front.

"Nice to meet you, Emma!" Odd said with a huge grin.

"And this is Yumi," Aelita leaned towards a girl with black hair and clothing.

Yumi nodded towards Emma. Emma didn't seem to get the impression that Yumi was that friendly.

A smile came to Aelita's face. "This is Jeremie." A boy with blonde hair and glasses smiled and greeted her.

"And we have already met." Ulrich finished and smiled. "Is that a German accent you have?" he asked.

"Yes, I am from Berlin." Emma said proudly. She loved her country.

"That's awesome! I am 100% German but I live in France." Ulrich said.

The group began talking among themselves. Emma looked around the room, already trying to learn faces. She caught the eye of a boy sitting alone. He had black, messy hair. He looked rather upset.

"He is gorgeous!" Emma thought.

"Aelita, who is that boy over there?" Emma asked.

Everyone at the table got quiet.

"That's William Dunbar." She said quietly.

"Oh. Is he nice?" Emma asked.

"He's… alright." Aelita said uneasily.

Ulrich snorted. "Aha, just alright? More like bad. A major pest."

"Oh." Emma said. She got the feeling that they weren't too fond of him.

"He doesn't look too bad…" Emma thought. She wanted to get to know him.

"So, are you in 8th or 9th grade, Emma?" Jeremie asked.

"I am in the 9th grade." Emma replied and smiled.

"Oh, so you are in Yumi's grade! Maybe you will have some classes with her!" Jeremie said.

"That would be nice." Emma said.

Emma finished eating her dinner. She decided to go up to her room.

"I'll see you later guys. Goodnight everyone. _Auf Wiedersehen!" _Emma said as she got up and left.

She left the lunchroom and went into the dorms and noticed William walking towards her. She was so curious about him. As she got closer to him she slowed down. She looked into his eyes.

"H-hi. I'm Emma." she said quietly.

"I'm William Dunbar." he said. "Nice to meet you." he said, and then continued walking.

"She has the prettiest eyes ever." William thought.

Emma walked up to her room. She put on her nightgown and layed in bed. She felt that she was going to have a great time at this school. She looked forward to be able to getting to know Aelita and her friends, and others. But she was most curious about William. He seemed so mysterious… she was already dying to get to know him. He was so handsome.

Before Emma knew it, it was already morning. Aelita's alarm clock buzzed and had awaken her. She yawned and got up. She quickly threw on some clothes and glanced at her schedule. She had math, history, science, and then Italian. Emma didn't need to learn another language, she already can speak German, French, and English; but she loved learning a new language. She was most excited for that class.

The morning went by very slow. Math had proven to be difficult, but history and science were fine.

She walked into Italian. To her surprise, William was sitting at one of the tables. Emma suddenly grew a bit nervous. He looked up and watched her.

Emma walked over to the teacher.

"Oh, you must be the new student!" she said. "Hm… how about you go sit next to Mr. Dunbar over there." she smiled.

"Alright," Emma said, very happy.

She sat down next to William.

She smiled at him, and he managed to do so in return.

The lesson was interesting, but Emma paid more attention to William. She was so curious about him. And she couldn't get over his good looks.

The rest of the day went by slowly. After she was finished with classes for the day she quickly made a phone call to her parents, telling them that she liked her new school and she was having fun.

Emma went down to dinner a bit early. William was already sitting at his table. She decided she was going to sit next to him. Butterflies came to her stomach, and it took a lot of courage, but she walked over to his table and sat down.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" she asked.

William was a bit surprised.

"Sure, that's alright." he said.

"Thanks." Emma said, and she felt her face get hot.

"So I see you have been hanging out with Stern and his friends." he said coldly.

"Yes, they seem like they are nice. But I noticed they don't seem to like you very much." Emma said.

"Yeah.. Its mutual." William said matter-of-factly.

"Could you tell me why?" Emma asked politely.

"You.. You wouldn't care." William said quietly and he turned away.

"No. I would. You can tell me." Emma said softly. She put her hand over his gently, but then pulled it away.

William looked into her pretty, round eyes.

"Ulrich hates me." he said. "Just because I like Yumi. I've always liked Yumi… but I don't know anymore. She pushes me away. She won't even look at me. And the rest of them… they just don't like me. I was part of their group for a while.. But then something happened. I cant explain but now they just don't like me." William sad sadly. He felt horrible.

Emma felt terrible for William.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly. "Its not fair of them to do that to you. Don't worry about them, it's their loss if don't want anything to do with you." She frowned, and then added "I think you're a great guy." She looked at him again, managed a smile, and then got up.

"Auf Wiedersehen, William. I hope to see you soon."

William looked down at the table and saw a small piece of paper.

It had Emma's phone number on it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) This is my first story with an OC in it. I hope you guys like her! I meant for this to be a one-shot but I decided to break it up a bit, there should be about 2 more chapters maybe this length. Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

William felt a bit confused.

He was actually feeling like he was starting to like Emma. He NEVER thought in his entire life that he'd ever lose feelings for Yumi. But as he thought about it, he realized Yumi isn't really a nice girl. She was rude and irritable, and she's never even been nice to him once. William questioned why he even liked her. She is very pretty, but she didn't have a nice personality.

As far as William was concered, Emma might be better for him.

She was very sweet, and she actually cared for him. At Kadic Academy, William was an outcast. He didn't have a lot of friends. If he was upset no one even thought to ask him what was wrong. But Emma did. She treated him like a human being. Not an outcast.

William realized that he had a crush on Emma.

* * *

Emma didn't understand her new friends.

She thought that William seemed like a very nice guy. She didn't know why they thought so low of him. They treated him like dirt. They acted like he had no feelings. Emma felt bitterness towards Yumi especially. William admired her so much, and in return she couldn't even be nice to him.

She didn't sleep well that night. Her heart ached for poor William.

That morning she decided to give William some space, and sat with Aelita and her gang instead.

"So, I noticed you were sitting with William yesterday at dinner." Yumi said, with a tone that made Emma clench her fist.

"Yes, I was, he's a very nice guy." Emma said, almost too unfriendly.

Yumi smirked. "You think _he's _a nice guy?" she snorted. "Yeah right. More like an ignorant freak." she said and awkwardness filled the air.

"No." Emma said stiffly. "You don't even know him, Yumi. You judge him. You broke his heart. All he does is care for you, and you just ignore him."

Yumi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Ulrich took over for her.

"He won't leave her alone. We simply don't like him."

"What has he even done to you? As far as I'm concerned, he just wants to be your friend. But you push him away. Can't you even imagine what he feels like?" Emma raised her voice.

"Alright guys, that's enough. William isn't that bad." Jeremie said, trying to get off the subject. "Er.. So. Aelita, I was wondering if you could come help me set up a new program on my computer." Jeremie said weakly.

"I don't think you'll need my help, Jer. I'm sure you can do it." Aelita said, confused.

"Please, Aelita. Come with me." Jeremie said sternly, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"Okay?" Aelita said, and she got up.

"Well, I better go too then." Odd said and got up.

Ulrich and Yumi remained.

"I'm going to go too then." Emma said bitterly, and she got up.

Emma realized that she was coming off as a jerk. But she did not mind. Yumi was not a girl who she wanted to be friends with. She hurt William terribly, and the least she could do was feel somewhat bad. But she doesn't.

The day went by slowly. Emma had History with Yumi, and she could feel her eyes on the back of her head. Emma made sure she paid no attention to her.

Emma slowly stopped being around Aelita's group. She liked Aelita very much, but everyone else did not accept her for standing up for William. Emma didn't care, she felt she must stand up for him. She spent more and more time with William. She liked him a lot. He was so sweet and caring. She couldn't wait till school was over to spend time with him. He never failed at making her laugh.

* * *

Emma became acquainted with Sissi.

"I see you stopped hanging out with Ulrich's group." Sissi commented.

"He and his friends are nice, but I don't really like Yumi." Emma said openly.

"You don't like her either? Finally someone sees it my way. I've been in love with Ulrich since the 3rd grade. Because of her, Ulrich doesn't even notice me. She doesn't deserve him, that's for sure." Sissi said bitterly.

"Because of him, Yumi won't even give William a chance…." Emma mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I've been seeing you hanging around with Dunbar. Do you like him?" Sissi asked.

"Yeah." Emma admitted. "Do you know why Ulrich's group hates him so much?" she inquired.

"Well, they actually used to be friends for a few days. And then William went on an overseas vacation with his parents, I guess. He came back a week later and all of the sudden he was so stupid! Like,brain dead. It went on for like four or five months, he was totally unlike himself. And then, out of the blue, a couple months ago, he was perfectly normal again. It was totally weird. They especially haven't liked him since." Sissi told her.

"Really? That's weird." Emma said, trying to figure out what exactly could have happened to William.

"Yeah, it was totally strange. His grades completely dropped too, I can't believe he's managed to bring them back up." Sissi said.

"That is really weird. I don't wanna ask about it though, it seems like it's a touchy subject." Emma commented.

"Yeah. Hey, you should hang out with me sometime! We can go get ice cream in town or something." Sissi offered.

"I'd love to! That would be really fun." Emma smiled.

"Sounds good! I'll ask my father if we can go tomorrow night." Sissi replied happily.

"Alright, talk to you soon!" Emma said and went up to her room.

A lot of people complained about Sissi, but Emma thought she was a nice girl. Just misunderstood. She too was affected by the UlrichxYumi relationship. Emma looked forward to spending more time with her.

Emma decided that evening to talk a walk around campus. She found William leaning against the wall by the vending machine. He looked rather upset.

"Whats wrong?" Emma asked him.

William nodded in Yumi and Ulrich's direction. They were holding hands.

"Oh." Emma said. She could feel her heart sinking, she felt bad for William.

"I'm really sorry, William." Emma said with sadness in her voice.

"It's alright, I knew it would happen eventually. I'm kinda over her anyways." he said, trying to be cheerful.

Emma suddenly knew what she had to do.

"Listen, William. I really like you a lot. You are so sweet, such a great guy. I know you really liked Yumi, but trust me, she doesn't deserve a nice guy like you." Emma said, shaky. She had butterflies in her stomach.

She turned towards him, and put her hand against his cheek.

"I love you." she said softly.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sissi put a spoonful of frozen yogurt in her mouth and then paused. "So you told William that you love him?" she asked.

"Yes…" Emma said, a bit embarrassed. It slipped out of her mouth. She always fell a bit too fast.

"Well, now he knows that you are definitely interested." Sissi laughed. "You really like him, don't you."

"He's a great guy." Emma smiled.

"What did William do when you told him?" Sissi asked.

"He just kind of nodded. He didn't look like he **didn't **want to hear it, so it can't be that bad," Emma laughed. "What about you and Ulrich?" she asked

Sissi sighed. "I'm not sure if I'll ever get Ulrich."

"That might be a good thing. From what I've seen, he doesn't seem like a very nice guy to outsiders." Emma said.

"That's the thing. He's very sweet- to his friends." Sissi remarked, with a sad smile.

"Just show him the real you- he's crazy if he still says no." Emma smiled, and tried to reassure her friend. "If things don't work out, you always have Herve!" Emma said jokingly, and they both started laughing.

"No way." Sissi said with a smile. "He's a great friend though."

The girls chatted and talked about things other than boys, but the subject of William weighed heavily on Emma's mind. Sissi could tell.

"Don't worry about him. Trust me, you're much better for William then Yumi is. I think the only reason he has held on to his feelings for Yumi so long is that nothing better has come around for him. He's probably thinking about what you said, just give him some time. In a few weeks, at the most, he'll be yours." Sissi said with a wink.

Emma hoped that was true, and also hoped that Ulrich would give Sissi a chance.

"I hope things work out with you and Ulrich." Emma said.

"If he never gives me a chance, he wasn't worth it." Sissi said casually, but inside she was hoping so too.

The girls finished their frozen yogurts and then began walking back to campus. The sun was setting, most people were headed back to their dorms. William was still outside though, leaning against the wall by the vending machines, which was his usual spot. Emma smiled at him. He gave her a small smile in return.

"Better then nothing," Emma thought. Her heart felt heavy.

Emma decided to do her hair very pretty for the next day. She took a shower and then put her hair in cullers. She dashed back to her room, making sure no one saw her looking so ridiculous. She had a hard time sleeping, due to the uncomfortable curlers and the fact that she was worried about her relationship with William.

"What if those three words messed everything up?" she thought.

* * *

William woke up.

The events of the previous day flashed through his mind.

"I love you" Emma had told him.

William realized that Emma was a lot like him. They both fell fast, they loved easily. William didn't know what to do. He thought, that he could possibly, love Emma too. She cared for him deeply, and William was grateful.

He just couldn't entirely forget about Yumi.

In fact, William was convinced that he was over her.

Its just that his feelings for her haunted him.

He had promised himself once that he would love Yumi forever. When William first met Yumi, he was happy as he had ever been for weeks. He did not want Ulrich to have his victory. He did not to give Ulrich that satisfaction. He made a point the last year to make sure that Ulrich knew he was not going to win. Ulrich would think of him as a quitter, a wimp, a loser… The last one already applied.

William had to admit to himself that Yumi wasn't as great as he claimed her to be. She was rude, moody, selfish, but sometimes she was fun and enjoyable to be around.

Emma was much more. She was so sweet, kind, and caring. She was considerate of his feelings, unlike Yumi. William realized that Emma was perfect for him.

* * *

Yumi knew that William had seen Ulrich and her holding hands. In fact, as mean as it sounded, she was looking forward to seeing his reaction. She knew he'd be crushed. Yumi didn't want to be insensitive and rude, but she looked forward to seeing William in defeat, something he swore would never happen to him.

Yumi closely paid attention to him the next few days. It was not the reaction she expected. He didn't seem like he cared at all.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked. Could this be his tough guy act?

Yumi tried to convince herself it was, but she wasn't so sure. William hasn't been paying attention to her at all.

She felt hurt. William had been in love with her a few months ago. What had happened?

And then it hit her.

Emma.

She had been so interested in him, and it had just struck Yumi that he must have been interested in her as well.

Yumi suddenly had a wave of jealously and low self-esteem sweep over her. Was Emma better then she was? William was so satisfied with Yumi before, so Emma must be better. Yumi had liked being liked, and wanted by someone who couldn't get her. It made her feel good about herself. But since William no longer had feelings for her, Yumi felt bad.

"At least I have Ulrich…" Yumi reminded herself.

But suddenly, she felt Ulrich wasn't good enough.

* * *

"Ulrich…" Yumi started.

"Yes, Yumi?" he asked.

"It seems like William doesn't like me anymore." Yumi said, hoping she was wrong.

"I noticed that too. I'm so glad! I can't take that kid." Ulrich said, laughing.

"Oh." Yumi said, disappointed.

"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes… I'm fine." she lied.

"You're not mad about the William thing, are you?"

She had no reply.

"Do you think Emma's better then me, Ulrich?" she asked.

"Are you serious, Yumi? Of course not. William's a bit out of it, Yumi. If he likes Emma now, it means nothing. It's about time he moved on. It's a good thing." Ulrich told her. He thought Yumi was being totally ridiculous.

"Okay." she said, trying to push aside her feelings about the situation.

* * *

Emma sat with Aelita and her friends that evening at dinner.

"So Emma, I have the feeling that you like William." Yumi said.

"I might." Emma said and she smiled.

"Well, you know, he likes me." Yumi said, trying to make herself feel better.

"I don't know about that…." Emma said, and she knew she better change the subject fast, for this could get ugly.

"Well why wouldn't he?" Yumi asked, almost snotty.

"He moved on." Emma said softly. "You rejected him. He wasn't going to like you forever." she said.

Yumi had no comment.

* * *

William knocked on Emma's door. He was nervous. He ran through his head once again what he planned on saying.

Emma answered the door, she was surprised to see him.

"Oh, William!" she smiled.

"Emma, we need to talk."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh." Emma blushed, and she sat down on her bed.

William walked into the room, and gazed out the window. He then turned around and faced Emma.

"You're a great girl Emma, I like you a lot. But… I've been through a lot this past year. You wouldn't understand. No one would." William grimaced, and then paused and looked at her. He didn't want to hurt her.

Emma knew what was coming.

"I just need some time to think and straighten things out." William saw the look of hurt on Emma's face. He sat down next to her. "Don't be upset, I think you need some time to think things out too."

William kissed her on the cheek, and he left.

Emma put her hand over the spot William had kissed, and she began to cry.

"I shouldn't have gotten involved," she thought as she swept away her tears.

* * *

William was taking this just as hard as Emma. Thing's just weren't the same for him ever since he got back. He was so much more mature and serious. He could never look at things the same way again.

"Yumi." he said, as he approached the girl sitting on the bench outside of school.

"Oh, its you." she said, not looking up from her phone. "What do you want?"

William chose to ignore her tone.

"Listen, Yumi, I'm done with you. I'm done with your group and all of the shit that goes with it. You don't realize what I've been through, being possessed and all. You act like its no big deal. It is. A big one. Things will never be the same. You don't know what it was like, months of darkness, with nothing you can do about it."

Yumi began to turn red, and she looked up into William's blue eyes.

"You said when I stepped into that scanner, that I was part of your group. What happened to that? When I came back, I was nothing to you, once again. Do you think I wanted to be possessed?"

William paused, trying to gather his emotions and keep going. Yumi said nothing.

"I loved you, Yumi. I could have given you everything, made you so happy. You made me really happy too. But instead you chose that whiny brat, who cant even admit his feelings for you. Is that really what you want? I just cant believe that you would do something like that." he ran his fingers through his hair,

"William… I…" Yumi stammered. She had no idea what to say.

"You've really hurt me, Yumi." William whispered.

He turned around and left, jamming his hands into his pocket and looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Yumi said softly.

* * *

"Where the heck are you?" Ulrich asked angrily over the phone.

"I.. decided to come home." Yumi said, trying to keep her voice calm. She had left because she didn't want to cry in front of everyone at school.

"Uhh.. Why?" Ulrich asked, confused.

"Something came up.." Yumi said casually.

"oh?" Ulrich said, not understanding.

"Ulrich, I had a chat with William earlier."

"What do you mean." his voice grew cold.

"We've been horrible to him Ulrich. I feel so bad." Yumi sighed.

"We haven't. He deserves all of it."

"No, he doesn't! How can you be so horrible to him and not even feel bad!"

Yumi hung up. She lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. She realized that William was right, and she /had/ been horrible to him. She had to fix it.

* * *

Yumi knocked on the door.

William answered, and he realized who it was. He stood there for a moment, and nodded his head slightly.

"William, I am so sorry." Yumi said and she hugged William. "I'm sorry for everything. You were right, I was horrible to you and you didn't deserve it at all. I can't believe I did all those things to you, I didn't think about how you'd feel. I'm just so sorry!" Yumi cried.

"Its okay, Yumi. I'm glad that you came and told me that you feel bad about it." William said, with a smile.

Yumi let go and turned to look at him.

"That's.. that's it? That's all you have to say?" she said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah." William said, and he tilted his head.

"I just thought that you'd.. you know." Yumi said and she blushed.

"I've moved on Yumi… You were meant to be with Ulrich I guess. I'll see you later." William said.

Yumi was shocked. She suddenly realized, that she liked William. She hated herself now for how stupid she was before. If she would have opened her eyes and stopped worrying about Ulrich, he could have been hers!

"This is war," Yumi thought.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) Sorry for not updating for a while, I just didnt get around to it and now that school has started it will take me a while to write and get everything updated. I'll try as soon as possible though! :)  
This story is actually going much farther then I planned, I'm expecting at least 3 or more chapters! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Yumi shoved the note card with "MEET ME AT THE PARK AT 4" under her door and ran. She needed to talk to Emma.

Emma approached Yumi in the park, and immediately knew that this wasn't going to be good. Yumi leaned against a tree, with a look on her face that could kill.

Emma stood there for a minute, and then Yumi looked up at her.

"You need to stay away from William." she said matter-of-factly.

"You need to chill out," Emma said calmly. "You rejected him since he first came here, you have no right to just step in and think he's yours." Emma was surprised at how smoothly her words flowed.

"Same with you." Yumi's eyes narrowed. "You're new here. You're an outsider. You cant just come in and judge me, and mess up my relationships."

"I didn't mess anything up." Emma said. "You know very well that you're messing this up yourself. You're a little upset that William doesn't like you anymore. You enjoyed being wanted, and rejecting him and seeing him hurt. And once you realized you don't have that anymore, you have to bring him back in." Emma raised her voice and stepped forward.

"But news flash- its not going to happen. For once, you can't get what you want."

Emma walked away, leaving Yumi embarrassed.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ulrich asked.

"No." Yumi said flatly.

"Listen, what's been going on with you lately?" Ulrich was scared to here the answer.

"Its just… William and Emma." she said, not wanting to talk about it.

Ulrich's eyes narrowed.

"Aren't you happy that he's finally going to leave you alone?"

"Ulrich, I realized that I…"

He walked away. He didn't want to hear.

* * *

For all the time that he's known Yumi, he has always liked her. She was simple, but pretty. Her dark hair and eyes sat perfectly on her face, and sometimes Ulrich couldn't stop looking at her. He wished that he had the guts to ask her out, so he could hold her in his arms.

He had always been so shy.

When William came, Ulrich knew he needed to tell her how he feels and fast. But every time he was going to, he just couldn't say anything, and he'd regretted it for the longest time ever. Ulrich was jealous how easy William could tell girls his feelings, and sometimes he was surprised Yumi didn't fall for him.

Now that Yumi said she liked William, Ulrich felt his heart breaking.

"This is impossible," he thought, and he closed his eyes. "Its too late."

He couldn't believe how stupid he was being. Even he had to admit that Yumi obviously liked him, and he couldn't even say anything. He felt so stupid.

He kept his eyes closed for a moment, and then he heard a knock on the door.

"Hallo?" Emma called.

"Ulrich, listen." Emma sat down on his bed next to him.

He looked into her blue eyes, and then down to his hands.

"I know that Yumi's being a bit… difficult, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you." she paused, and then looked at Ulrich.

He said nothing.

"I know you really like her." Emma looked at him again, examining his face trying to see how he was feeling.

He nodded.

"So if you wanna talk, I'm here, okay?" she said, and she stood up.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Ulrich."

* * *

"So how was your day?" Aelita asked Emma and smiled.

"It was alright! Pretty dramatic." Emma laughed. "Did you hear about the issue between Yumi, William, and I?"

"Yes.. Yumi told me about it." Aelita said slowly.

"I don't really know what to say about it, honestly." Emma said.

"I think she's just confused that he doesn't like her anymore. Or maybe she's liked him all along, who knows…" Aelita said, and then tried to change the subject.

Emma wasn't sure either, but she knew that she had to do two people a favor.

* * *

Ulrich knocked on the door.

"Oh, Ulrich. Come in!" Emma said, surprised but happy to see him. She wasn't really expecting Ulrich to come talk to her.

"I'm really sorry to bother you.. Its just that…" Ulrich began to say.

"No, its okay. Don't worry about it." Emma reassured him and smiled.

"Thanks." he nodded. "I was just hoping that.. Maybe you could talk to Yumi for me?" he asked shly.

"I'll try." Emma told him. "I'm not her favorite person right now, but I'll try." she smiled.

"Thank you, so much." Ulrich said and he left.

Emma knew what she needed to do.

* * *

**This is kind of short, sorry! but I hope you guys like it! :) Please review!**


End file.
